Five Kingdoms Wiki Policies and Guidelines
The following is a list of policies that are meant to ensure everyone accessing and participating in the Five Kingdoms Page can have an enjoyable and safe experience with the wiki. By implementing these policies, admins and all other wiki users are to be held accountable to a set of standards as deemed appropriate by major contributors to this wiki. Current Admins: * Inked Parchment Current Major Contributors: * none at the moment All policies are put in place to ensure everyone can enjoy this wiki and the information/ community it offers. As long as you are polite, positive, and respectful of others there will be no problems with what you are doing. We all love Five Kingdoms so let's make sure we remain a happy, healthy, and welcoming community! Behavior Policies # Bullying and other negative or potentially hurtful comments are not tolerated under any circumstances. They will be deleted. If you notice a problem with bullying that has not been resolved please inform one of the admins or major contributors. Commenting Policies # Please do not beat down other peoples ships or opinions with comments like 'stop shipping this-and-that' or 'this ship is stupid'. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and just because you don't share the same opinion does not mean that you should say negative/ hurtful things. # Please comment about your favorite ship on your ships page. If your ship does not currently have its own page feel free to post on an admins or major contributors wall asking for a page. Editing Policies # Do not vandalize the page by adding random things. Your edit will be undone, and you may get a warning. (See Warnings and Blockings below.) # All wiki pages are to be factual and contain only information directly from the books or Brandon Mull's official social media sites. Please do not edit pages to include opinions or theories unless a section for theories is available (for example: 'Good characters that are suspected to be evil' can include theories). Adding "future boyfriend/girlfriend" is not allowed, but "possible love interest" is an exception. Here is an example of nonfactual information: Page Policies # If you are to make a page, kindly keep it factual and not opinionated. # Please do not make a page about one of your theories (as mentioned on "Editing Policies."). # Please do not make a page about your own fan fiction or post fan art on any official page. If want to do so, then you can make blog posts about them or place them on your user page. # All non-factual pages will be removed. Warnings and Blocking Only admins are able to block users. The following are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules and policies that are stated on this page. A first warning ''' * politely telling the user what they did wrong and asking them not to do it again. It appears on a message wall like this: More than one '''additional warnings. * These may result to blocking. (See numbers 3-6) It appears on a message wall like this: Blocks of 1 to 7 days * will be done for for minor violations, if the user continuously brakes the rules.It appears on a message wall like this: Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks * will be done for more serious violations.It appears on a message wall like this: Blocks of 1 or more months * will be done for worse and even more serious violations.It appears on a message wall like this: Permanent blocking * is usually done only for the following: # Users that seriously break the rules. # Users that seriously vandalize pages, especially if the account is used for vandalizing and only vandalizing. It appears on a message wall like this: If you have any further questions, approach an admin. Happy editing!